Collide
by BJLBaby
Summary: NB. What can happen on a stormy night...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this idea popped into my head the other night, and I couldn't get it out. Now, anyone who knows me will think in a minute, is she on drugs? Because this is an NB fic. And I am the world's biggest NH fan. But I wrote it as a present for my **Sis, Mel**, because she is awesome, and as she's writing an NH fic for me, I wanted to return the favour. So it's a one part fic, and feel free to leave a review!_

Collide

"It's another rainy day folks, and the forecast isn't looking great, storms are expected in most parts of North Carolina, so our advice is to stay inside unless your trip is absolutely necessary! Be safe, folks."Nathan sighed and switched radio stations, settling on the rap he had loved as a teenager. Man, what he wouldn't give to have those days back again. At 16 years old, he felt like he had the world at his feet. Star basketball player for the school team, everyone said he had a great career ahead of him. But more than that, he had Haley. Haley, his beautiful wife. Everyone had declared them crazy when they announced they had married at such a young age, but they both knew in their hearts that it was right. And they'd proved everybody wrong, they'd had ten wonderful, passionate years together. Then Haley had been taken from him. Terminal, the doctor had said. No cure. He'd sat at her bedside in her last few moments of life and had never been more in love with her. And as she slipped away, he whispered that he would always love her.He wiped away a tear now as the rain began falling more heavily. He'd kept his promise, three years had passed and he still loved her, he knew that would never stop. He also knew that he had to move on with his life, she would have wanted that. He turned the music down and reached for his cell phone, dialling a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, buddy, it's me."

"Daddy! Are you coming home soon?" Nathan smiled at the excited tone in his son's voice, it reminded him of Haley.

"I'm on my way, Daniel. I'll be there real soon, okay? Are you behaving for Uncle Lucas?"

"Yes! We're playing the Playstation, but Uncle Luke is cheating!"

"Nate, don't listen to your son!" Lucas called out, and Nathan chuckled.

"Alright, well you be good, and I'll be home soon, buddy. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy. Bye."

Nathan switched off his cell and frowned at the dark sky outside. Looked like that storm would reach him shortly. His stomach growled. Skipping dinner hadn't been the best idea, he decided. Lights up ahead indicated a gas station, and he immediately turned in. He made a bolt for indoors, shaking off the torrent of rain as he stepped through the door.  
"Excuse me! Do you mind!" Nathan glanced up into the face of an irate brunette. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," He apologised with the trademark Scott smile, no woman could resist. Except this one, apparently. "Yeah, well now my top is ruined! Thanks a lot, buddy. Like my day could get any worse!" She rolled her eyes, and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped from his lips. Her eyes became narrow slights. "Are you laughing at me!"  
"No, it's just….the rain has made your top kinda…see through." Nathan finished, his eyes drawn to her chest, where he could now clearly see her bra.  
"So not only are you an ignorant man, you're a perv too! What did I do to deserve this?" She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Just lucky, I guess." Nathan winked, and for a second, he could have sworn he saw a slight smile grace her lips, but it was quickly replaced with the evil stare he was used to.  
"Well, I must be going now, lovely as this encounter was!" She moved around him and yanked open the door. "Wait, I really am sorry. What's your name?" Nathan called, and she turned back, one eyebrow raised. "Are you hitting on me now?"  
"No!" He protested. "Look, I'm Nathan Scott." He offered his hand, and she reluctantly shook it. "Brooke." She said finally.  
Nathan was intrigued. She hadn't recognised his name, hadn't swooned all over him, begging for court side tickets to his next game.  
"Well, Brooke, I apologise once again for ruining your top…although personally, I like it better that way…Can I offer you some money? For a new one?"  
"Forget it," She sighed. "I'll get over it. Bye, Nathan." And like that, she was gone.

"Geez…" Nathan muttered. He'd left the gas station an hour ago, and the rain was definitely coming down. He could barely see the road ahead, and it was at least another 30 miles to home. The ringing of his cell phone distracted him, and he picked it up.

"Nathan Scott."

"Nate, it's Luke. Are you gonna be much longer man? Daniel's asking for you."

"I'm about 30 miles away, but it's coming down like crazy, man. I'll be there as soon as I can, alright?"

"Alright. Take care."

"Later." Nathan hung up. He glanced at his watch. 10.09pm. He reached forward once more and tuned the radio in. His gaze fixed firmly on the dial, he didn't notice the car ahead until it was too late. _Bang_.

"Are you okay? Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" Nathan said frantically as he approached the driver of the other car. They turned around.  
"You."  
"You."  
"Okay, now I know someone is having some kind of sick joke at my expense! First you ruin my top, now you crash into me! Do you just not like me?" Brooke demanded.  
"Look, I didn't know it was you, okay? And I already said sorry for the top." Nathan sighed. He reached for his phone. "Who are you calling?" Brooke asked.  
"Well, first Triple A. Then, my son." Nathan answered.  
"You have a son?" Brooke softened.  
"Yeah. He's nine. Daniel."  
"Is he at home with your wife?"  
Pain flashed across his face, but he quickly mustered up a smile. "No. My wife isn't around anymore. She died, three years ago."  
Brooke covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. That was stupid of me."  
Nathan shrugged. "No big deal. How could you have known?" He smiled again, and walked away, dialling.

"So…do you want the good news, or the bad news?" Nathan asked as he returned to Brooke's car, where she sat. She glanced up warily as he slid into the seat beside her.  
"Bad news, go ahead. It can't get much worse."  
"We're stuck here for at least an hour, probably two. The storms are causing chaos."  
"Great. And the good news?"  
"I got some cheetos, a can of coke and my sparkling personality to keep us entertained."  
"Sounds wild." Brooke said sarcastically, then she looked at Nathan and they burst out laughing.  
"So are you headed home to see your son?" She asked.  
"Yeah. He'll be in bed by the time I get there now."  
"That sucks, sorry."  
"Where are you headed? You got a family?" Nathan asked.  
"Uh, no. I live alone. No kids, no husband. Just me."  
"Really? An attractive woman like you, single? I refuse to believe it!" He teased, and she laughed.  
"There you go again, flirting with me. I just haven't met the right person, I guess. Were you and your wife together a long time?"  
"Ten years. Since we were sixteen."  
"Wow! That's amazing, to meet your soul mate at sixteen!"  
"Yeah. Haley was amazing." Nathan agreed softly.  
Brooke reached across and squeezed his hand gently. "I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay. I'm okay. I got Daniel, you know? He's everything to me now."  
"So what do you do for a living?"  
"Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask that! I'm an athlete. I play basketball."  
"Really? Are you good?" Brooke asked, and he laughed.  
"You could say that. I play for the North Carolina Warriors. We're pretty much the best!"  
"And so modest too!" Brooke teased. "I should have guessed you were an athlete, really. That body." She winked, her eyes roaming. Nathan gasped in mock horror. "Now you're flirting with me! And I thought you didn't like me. Now we both know. You're hot for me."  
"Yes. It's true. I must have you now." She deadpanned, and they laughed. Silence fell for a moment or two, before Brooke spoke again. "Do you miss your wife a lot?"  
"Every day." Nathan answered. "Sometimes I'll be doing normal everyday stuff, and I'll hear her voice. 'Don't forget to take out the trash, Nathan', 'I said wake Daniel at seven, not seven thirty!' But I wouldn't want to not think about her. It helps me get through it."  
"I wish I knew what it was like. To love someone so much. To love them more than life." Brooke said quietly.  
"You've still got time. You're what? Twenty-five, twenty-six?" He guessed.  
"Twenty-seven, actually. But thanks for the compliment. Have you dated anybody since?"  
"Damn, you're nosy!" Nathan laughed, and she flushed, embarrassed.  
"I'm so sorry, if I'm being rude, just tell me to shut up. I run my mouth off sometimes without thinking."  
"No, it's okay. I like talking to you." Nathan smiled, and she smiled back. "No, I haven't dated anyone. I haven't felt ready. And there's Daniel to consider, he's still trying to deal with losing his mom, introducing someone else would be tough."  
"Yeah. I bet he's a cool kid. Having a basketball player as a dad!"  
"Actually, my brother plays too, so he's kinda used to the attention. He's an amazing kid."  
"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Brooke sighed, checking her watch.  
"Sick of me, huh?"  
She looked up, and their eyes connected. "Never." She said softly.

"Alright, folks, I'm all done here."  
Nathan and Brooke sighed in relief as the Triple A mechanic finished up.  
"Take care out on the roads, it's dangerous." He smiled, before driving away.  
Nathan turned to Brooke and smiled. "So. I guess this is it."  
"Yep. No more ruined tops, or crashed cars." She joked.  
"It was nice to meet you, Brooke. Thanks for…well, everything." He offered his hand again, but she sidestepped it and pulled him into a hug. He was stiff for a second, but relaxed and let his arms wind round her waist.  
"Thanks Nathan. You're a really nice guy. I hope you're happy."  
"You too. Take care." Brooke turned and walked back to her car. She was just slipping into the drivers side, when he found his voice. "Brooke!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think, maybe, I could have your number? I could call you sometime?"  
He stood there nervously waiting, it had been a hell of a long time since he'd done the whole dating thing, and he was afraid she'd reject him.  
Without a word, Brooke walked back to him, pulled a pen from her bag and began scribbling something on his palm. She smiled up at him. "I'd really like that, Nathan."  
"Okay. Okay, I'll call you." Nathan said finally, and she smiled once more and walked back to the car, slipping inside and starting the engine.  
Nathan stood and watched her drive away, until she was out of sight. Then he glanced down at the number written on his hand. He smiled. He was ready to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, I know I said that it was only a one part fic…but I guess I lied. It's two parts now! But this definitely the last part, cross my heart! Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me!_

**Sis**: LOL, well I'm glad you liked it as it was for you! Yeah, Haley being killed off was the only way I could cope…The last line was my favourite of the whole thing! And here comes that NB kiss…

**Sugar**: I'm glad you like the flirty banter, I love writing banter! And looks like you're getting you wish…I wrote more!

**BrookenLucas12**: Aww, thank you! There definitely won't be more after this though, sorry! I have to stay true to my ship, LOL!

**Nonna**: Yeah, I thought about Nathan and Brooke having gone to school together, but I figured it would work better if they were strangers…what do you think? LOL, I never thought people would be saying I write NB well!

**Ababy99**: Thanks for your review! I hope you can read this part okay!

**OTHbaby08**: Nathan as a dad is pretty adorable, isn't it? Daniel's in this part as well, I love him, LOL!

**Jo**: Really? You're NH? Wow. I liked the memories of Haley in there too, so thanks for the review!

**l-a-c-18:** Thanks for your suggestions! This is definitely the last part! Some more NB action, hope you like it!

**And So It Begins…**

"You look great."

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Brooke, you look beautiful."

"Daddy, are you talking to yourself?"

Nathan spun around to see his son standing behind him. He cleared his throat. "Uh, no, I was on the phone."

"Then how could you see that Brooke looks beautiful?" Daniel giggled.

Nathan groaned, ruffling his son's hair. "You really are your mother's son, aren't you? Too smart for your own good!"

Daniel smiled proudly. "Uncle Lucas and Auntie Pey are gonna take me for some icecream tonight!" He announced, launching himself onto Nathan's bed as he watched his dad straighten his shirt.

"Oh, really? Well, make sure you behave, buddy. And don't let Uncle Lucas beat you on Playstation, okay? Make sure he knows that no child of mine loses!" Nathan winked.

"Okay, daddy. Where are you taking that lady?"

"Brooke? We're going for dinner." Nathan answered.

Daniel considered this a moment. "Is Brooke going to be my new mommy?"

Nathan looked up, startled by the question. He sat next to his son, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He had somehow known this was coming, he hadn't missed the confused look in Daniel's eyes when Brooke was mentioned. "No, buddy. I'm going out with Brooke, we like each other. But it's very early days, and no matter what happens, even if we end up getting married, Haley will always be your mommy. Brooke can never replace her, okay? But Brooke can be your friend, if you'd like?"

"Okay." Daniel smiled, his deep brown eyes lighting up. Nathan couldn't help but smile, it was another trait he shared with Haley – those amazing brown eyes. Seeing Daniel's eyes lit up over Brooke, it was somehow like Haley was saying it was okay to move on.

"Alright, good. Now I need to finish getting ready, so how about you go downstairs and wait for Uncle Lucas and Auntie Pey? They should be here any second, and you could show Auntie Pey the picture you did at school. She'd love to see that."

Daniel jumped off the bed and Nathan heard his small footsteps running down the stairs. He really had the world's most amazing son, he thought. Everyday he was thankful for Daniel being in his life, it made him feel closer to Haley. As he thought about his wife, he glanced at the photograph on the dresser. It had been taken on their wedding day, thirteen years ago. Even at 16, there had been no mistaking the love he felt for her.

"Hey, baby." He whispered to the photo. "I know you can see all this. And I hope that you're happy for me. I know you will be. I like Brooke. You'd have liked her too. Daniel's great. He misses you. I miss you." He stood up, wiping a tear away and smiled down at Haley. "I love you, Haley James Scott. Goodnight." He placed a soft kiss on her image, frozen in time, her eyes and her heart full of love for him.

"This place is beautiful, Nathan. Thanks for bringing me." Brooke smiled as they were seated at their table – the best in the restaurant.

"You're welcome. You look amazing." He smiled back, and she blushed slightly. He handed her a menu, and watched as she browsed the starters. Her dark brown hair was down, swept back behind her ear, and her eyes were sparkling. She looked radiant, and a grin crept across his face.

"What?" Brooke asked, looking up and catching the grin. "Do I have something on my face?" She anxiously reached a hand up, but Nathan grabbed it, holding it gently, his thumb rubbing circles on the soft skin. She shivered under his touch.

"No, I was just thinking about how beautiful you look." He told her.

"You're such a charmer, aren't you?" Brooke teased, but her heart was pounding from the compliment.

Nathan pulled his hand away and shrugged. "I try. I'm starving, let's eat!" He picked up his menu, but not before sneaking one last glance at Brooke.

"Oh my god, you didn't!" Brooke laughed.

Nathan nodded. "I did! I had to leave my mark, didn't I? So anyway, Lucas and I wrote our names on Whitey's house, then we ran like hell! Only…"

"Only what!" Brooke asked.

"Whitey gave us absolute hell! I mean, we wrote our own names, it wasn't hard to guess who did it!" Nathan laughed.

"You're dumb!" Brooke burst out, and Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"I was 18, okay? I was stupid, what can I say? I still maintain it was all my brother's idea, I just got swept up in it!" He winked.

"Oh, of course. Young, innocent Nathan got corrupted by his big, bad brother! Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Well, I have grown up since then. Or at least I hope I have!"

"Is Daniel anything like you? Has he written 'Daniel Scott rules all' on his teachers house yet!" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"No, no." Nathan laughed. "He's a good kid, thank god. Much more sensible than his old dad. He gets that from…" He trailed off, embarrassed at bringing Haley up on the date.

Brooke squeezed his hand. "Nathan, it's okay. You can say her name. I like to hear about her. She was the most important thing in your life for a long time, of course you're going to want to mention her!"

"I know, it's just sometimes I kinda forget, you know? It's almost like she's still here, and I'll find her waiting up for me when I get home. Stupid." He shook his head.

"It's not stupid at all. It's completely normal. Anytime you want to talk about Haley, I'm here for you. I wish I could have met her."

"You two would have got on," Nathan smiled.

As silence fell, he glanced out to the terrace, and a smile crossed his face. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"I'd love to."

"Two chocolate cones, please."

"I can't believe we're getting icecream after eating all that food!" Brooke giggled, patting her stomach. "I'll get fat!"

Nathan glanced at her. "Highly unlikely. You look pretty damn good where I'm standing!"

They walked down the pier, stopping when they reached the waters edge. "It's beautiful tonight." Brooke said softly.

"Yeah. I come down here sometimes, just to think. It helps if I had a hard practice."

"So, Nathan Scott. Star player for the NC Warriors, dad to Daniel….what is there left to do?"

Nathan glanced at Brooke for a second before he answered. "Fall in love again."

Brooke's breath caught in her throat and she looked back out at the water, silently contemplating his words. Although she and Nathan had only met a week ago, and this was their first official date, she could feel herself falling for him. For the first time, possibly the first time in her life, she could really see them developing things further. When she closed her eyes, she had a visual of Nathan making breakfast, while she sat at the counter, reading the paper. Daniel was there too, running around. And a baby was crying – their baby.

"We should get back." She said finally, and Nathan's eye widened in surprise.

"Okay. Okay, I'll drive you."

Nathan pulled up in front of Brooke's house and switched off the engine. "Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you somehow?" He asked quietly.

Brooke turned to him, smiling. "No. No, of course not. I'm sorry. I guess me asking you to take me home made you think…well, I'm sorry. What you said, about…about falling in love…"

"Scared you off?" Nathan finished, but she shook her head adamantly.

"No, it's not that at all. Falling in love is the only ambition I haven't managed to achieve yet. I'm a successful business woman, I've travelled the world, I've done everything…but I haven't been in love. And that's what I want most."

Nathan stared at her, all the worry he felt earlier washing away. It was a perfect moment. And so, slowly, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He felt her respond immediately, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck, her lips parting for him. As their tongues danced together, Nathan realised this was the happiest he'd been in a long while. A few moment later, Brooke pulled back, breathing heavily.

"That was…wow." She murmered.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed, momentarily stunned. He took hold of her hand once more, kissing the back of it.

"When can I see you again?"

_**THE END**_


End file.
